User talk:CartoonGirl123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chirp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Why I undid your edit Hello there, CartoonLover321! You may wonder why I undid your edit to Quack's page and the reason why that 'funny' isn't actually part of a personality. Now if Quack did start making jokes then you could say he tries to be funny but this is not the case. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 01:23, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well we both know he IS funny, right? Like he acts funny, right? Finally somebody actually talks to me! No one has responded to me and I felt like everyone was just not there or spoke a different language. I do find Quack very funny (after all he is my favorite character), however, the way he acts funny is through his self-centered attitude. Now the reason why neither I nor you can add that is because what is funny to us may not be funny to someone else and that would make saying Quack is funny not true. P.s. Why did you add the image? --Crystal Shadows (talk) 19:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess some do, and some don't. And I wanted to add a picture of the three together. Hey you know what I always wanted to say about someone who adore this show? Well, Peep Quack and Chirp has been best friends from the very beginning. They cared about each other through the best and worst times of their lives. These three know each other more than anyone else in the entire world or universe. And that makes me happy. Why I undid your edit to Night Light Hello there, CatroonLover321! You may wonder why I undid your edit on Night Light. The reason why is because all though "finds out" can be a equivalent to discovers, it is good for a plot summary to be less wordy. Discover says finds out but with only one word. --Crystal Shadows (talk) 20:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I could add realizes. That is just the same as discovers. Adding a word that means the exact same thing as the word that is being replaced is unnecessary. Is it possible you could sign your posts (by either typing ~~~~ or clicking the button at the top of the screen with the fancy writing)? I only ask this because you didn't identify yourself and I can only figure out who you are by checking the history of this page.Crystal Shadows (talk) 23:17, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I could leave it alone. Thank you very much (^-^) Hello there CartoonLover321! Thank you so much for reverting that vandalism to Peep's page. I really appreciated that you took your time to do it. This wiki has been a little bit inactive for a long time but I think I just might be coming back to work here. Have a nice day! P.s. I should have responded to this sooner but I forgot. What you said about Peep, Quack, and Chirp's friendship was very sweet and perceptive. Crystal Shadows (talk) 13:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Maybe you can add relationships you know on; Peep's relationship Chirp and Qauck Chirp's relationship on Peep and Quack Quack's relationship on Peep and Chirp Can you do that please? Actually that is a very good idea. I've seen it on a couple other wikis about Tv shows, well mostly about anime, that for each main character there is a relationship section for all other notable characters. I will add it to the respective pages and, if you also want to, you can add to them as well since any edit, even if it is not to clearly written or says little, is useful. I've been wondering, is English your second language? The reason why I came to this conclusion is that for what you have written it makes sense on the surface but there are some words that are omitted or implied such as with the sentences above you say "Peep's relationship Chirp and Quack" but what you mean is "Peep's relationship to Chirp and Quack" and when you said "Hey you know what I always wanted to say about someone who adore this show?" when you meant "Hey you know what I always wanted to say to someone who adores this show?" . It was little things like that which caused me to wonder if English was your second language. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not saying your English is bad but simply pointing out that there are little problems that are so subtle even I didn't notice (which also did not really effect clarity that much). Oh yeah, when you said maybe it implies a choice and that you are asking me but when you said "Can you do that please?" it implies that you are telling me to do it and there is a contrast in the wording. I just thought I'd tell you this if you run into a instance where you say the same thing but want it to be like your asking someone and not telling them. I'm not angry by this for the truth of the matter, I'd gladly do anything a user asks, especially for you. Have a nice day and I will add to the relationship sections. Crystal Shadows (talk) 13:34, June 24, 2014 (UTC) If Peep had a new voice actor... Hi! I found this voice actor, listened to him, and I thought I could show you! It's lines from a different character, but I thought that voice could fit Peep well! Just find the little icon that has a little fox in it, play the button below it, then hear how the voice goes! Here, I'll bring the page to you. http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Bradley-Pierce/ :Hello there, CartoonLover321! Hmm, you're right, the voice does seem to fit Peep as it has the same child-like pitch and would fit with Peep's naivety. :Have a pleasant day! :Crystal Shadows (talk) 20:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I quite agree with you! That voice WOULD fit Peep! Sometimes I wish they made him Peep's voice actor! What did you think of the voice? ::Well, in respect to Peep's voice, I believe I could get used to it if they switched the voice actors (which they all ready did three times through out the five seasons) though I don't feel like Bradley Pierce would be any better or worse than any of the other voice actors who voiced Peep. In respect to the voice on its own, I'd say that it seems typical to the voices I hear on a regular basis and I would be somewhat biased to it as it does sound like a the voice of a young boy. ::P.s. Could you possibly sign your messages? Unlike message walls, which I am assuming you are most familiar with, talk pages do not have an automatic signature which causes confusion to who is saying what (though I do know its you since I checked the history on my talkpage and I received an email from Wikia about your edits). ::Crystal Shadows (talk) 21:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I kinda don't know what you mean. What do you really mean? ::User:CartoonLover321 User talk:CartoonLover321 :::Well, since you have signed your message, I assume you don't understand what I meant by I'd be biased towards the voice? What I mean by I would be biased is that since the voice sound like it is coming from a young boy, I would have already assumed if I did not know the person that the owner of the voice's intelligence would be that of a child's (6-10 to be specific). :::Crystal Shadows (talk) 21:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You saying you agree or disagree? (Just asking) User:CartoonLover321 :::::Ha ha ha, you don't need to add just asking since I'm not going to be violently offended or anything like that (^-^) Now if you mean do I agree the voice fits, then yes I do agree it fits. If you mean do I agree he should have been Peep's voice actor, then I would say no since I found that Peep's voice actors did their roles well enough that there wouldn't be any rise in quality if Bradley Pierce voiced Peep instead. :::::Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:06, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I do agree! I'm nit at all offending Peep's voice actors! I think they did great too! Brad Peirce WOULD fit peep perfectly, don't you agree? (I still like Peep's other voice actors, trust me:)) :::::::Yes, I was already aware that you were not implying Peep's voice actors did badly and even if I did thinks so (which I didn't) that would be jumping to conclusions. I would like to say, and this is coming from my intuition, that you need not worry about me being offended over your difference of opinion as, since opinions are biased and therefore their truth is subjective, it would be a silly thing to fight over (though some over-sensitive people do fight over such things). And yes, as I have stated in my previous messages three times, I do agree Brad Peirce's voice would fit Peep just as well as the other voice actors did. :::::::Crystal Shadows (talk) 22:33, May 20, 2015 (UTC)